


You Looked Cold

by Intrepid_Inkweaver



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intrepid_Inkweaver/pseuds/Intrepid_Inkweaver
Summary: I wrote this a long time ago and thought it was cute. It could use some work since it seems choppy, but I don't feel like doing it right at the moment.





	You Looked Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and thought it was cute. It could use some work since it seems choppy, but I don't feel like doing it right at the moment.

It was cold. Jim had been running late that morning and misjudged just how cold it was. He’d not worn a coat. Now he was standing at a crime scene, huddling in on himself, probably looking downright miserable. He snapped unnecessarily harshly at a technician who scurried away in a huff. Harvey sauntered up.

“What was that about?”

“Nothing. Just wishing I was somewhere else right now.”

“I can help with that.” Harvey came up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him back so he was pressed up against him. He nuzzled his neck right below his ear. Jim shivered and pulled away.

“Don’t.”

“Why? No one’s looking.”

“We’re in public.”

Harvey sniffed. “Well, I just thought you looked cold.”

“I am cold. Doesn’t change the fact that we’re in public.”

Harvey seemed to be trying to look irritated, but he wasn’t succeeding. He looked more put-out than anything. He turned to begin walking away before Jim grabbed his arm to pull him back towards him. Making sure that there was still no one watching, Jim placed a quick kiss on Harvey’s lips and murmured, “Thank you for trying to warm me up.”    


End file.
